The telecommunications revolution of the late 20th century has given rise to a plethora of new communications devices and methods. With this rise in communications capability comes a need for better means for disseminating radio based signals.
Previously, omnidirectional antennas were used for most radio based applications. Nowadays, more focussed antennas with a narrower beamwidth are use. These antennas can be placed in arrays to provide greater telecommunications coverage for densely packed areas such as sporting arenas, shopping malls, and the like.
To arrive at a narrower beamwidth, such as, for example, a 65 degree beamwidth, previous attempts have been made. However, none of these attempts have been satisfactory.
Previous attempts include using two elements in parallel in the azimuth plane with a proper feed network. Using this approach, the number of elements should be twice of a 65 degree element. Another approach involves staggering the elements to make two columns. Again, the number of elements required is higher than for an antenna with elements which have a beamwidth of 65 degrees. Another approach is that of controlling the height of the dipole antenna and the reflector size or side fences. However, none of these approaches can offer a stable beamwidth over 1710-2690 MHz. Another approach is that of using several parasitic elements in parallel to the reflector which increases the antenna depth.
In addition to the above issues, these approaches also have additional issues. Using two elements by staggering elements or in quad format increases the number of elements used. This increases the cost of the antenna. In addition, a beamwidth of 65 degrees is not guaranteed as beamwidth variation over 1710-2690 MHz is more than 5 degrees. If one reduces the height of the dipole antenna and uses a large reflector, this increases the size of the overall antenna. Again, this approach has a beamwidth variation of more than 5 degrees. If multiple resonators are used in parallel with a reflector, this increases the depth of the antenna.
Based on the above, this is therefore a need for systems, methods, and devices which avoid the shortcomings of the prior art.